Hollywood Heights leddie love story
by jadamiller87
Summary: What if Loren gave Eddie time after the breakup instead of Eddie running off to the bungalow. Starts with episode 46 Jake's concern. Hope you enjoy! First Fanficition!
1. Chapter 1

**Starting from Loren and Eddie coming back from Jake's office from episode 46.**

**Loren: Eddie we need to talk.**

**Eddie: okay whats up?**

**Loren: the last couple of days have been amazing but...**

**Eddie: but what?**

**Loren: I really like you but I can tell you not ready for us to be a us. And I completely understand that. I just don't want to be that rebound girl.**

**Eddie: Loren you know you mean more than that to me.**

**Loren: I know but I think you need time so that's what I'm going to do. Goodbye Eddie. As she kisses him on the cheek.**

**Eddie: Loren wait!**

**Loren: Yes?**

**Eddie: Can we still hang out?**

**Loren: Not right now Eddie its to hard for me to do that. Bye. As she walks in the house quickly so Eddie couldn't see her cry but it was to late he saw her crying.**

**Loren thoughts: I may hate feeling like this but it was the right thing to do.**

**Eddie thoughts: I feel horrible for making her feel this way but maybe this for the best.**

**One week has passed.**

**Loren and Eddie saw each other at the office but nothing more than that.**

**Loren knew Eddie was still hurting so she just wanted to talk to him so she called him.**

**Phone Conversation**

**Eddie&Loren**

**Eddie: (Angry): What ?! You piss me off now you call me.**

**Loren: Eddie?**

**Eddie: Loren I...**

**Loren: Eddie save it I was checking on you but now I regret it. Goodbye!**

**Eddie: Loren wait! But it was to late she already had hung up**

**Eddie: Dammit!**

**There's a knock at the door Eddie answers the door its Max.**

**Eddie: (sadly) hey pop**

**Max: what's wrong Ed.**

**Eddie: I made things worse with Loren.**

**Max: how?**

**Eddie: Well Chloe came by and pissed me off ,so Loren called and I thought it was Chloe so I yelled at Loren. Now worse of all first I make her feel like a rebound girl then I yell at her. What am I going to to do?**

**Max: I'm going to help fix things with Loren maybe even better!**

**Eddie:Really!? How?**

**Max: we are to get her to come to the bungalow.**

**Eddie: okay but... interrupted by Max.**

**Max: but nothing we are going to get Nora to help.**

**Eddie: Okay**

**Max calls Nora**

**Nora: hello**

**Max: hey Nora**

**Nora: Oh Hey Max! What can I do for you?**

**Max: Well Eddie wants to fix things with Loren and we need your help. What do you think?**

**Nora: I think its a great I can tell she misses him. So what do you have in mind?**

**Max: Well them stay at the bungalow for a weekend since she has school.**

**Nora: actually she can stay longer really!**

**Max: Really that's great but why?**

**Nora: Because she finished her exams early she doesn't have to go till the last week of school.**

**Max: Great so maybe two weeks just to make sure that they work everything out.**

**Nora: okay so I just have to convince Loren to go?**

**Max: Yep so that's the plan. So how long do you need to convince Loren?**

**Nora: Just give me till tomorrow morning.**

**Max: okay perfect!**

**Will Nora convince Loren to go to the bungalow? Will Eddie prove to Loren that shes not a fling? **


	2. Chapter 2

**From where we left off.**

**Tate house***

**Loren is in her room thinking about Eddie when there is a knock at the door. **

**Loren:come in**

**Nora: Hey sweetie can I talk to you?**

**Loren: (closes songbook) Yeah mom whats up?**

**Nora: Well Max called me and he said that Eddie needs you. And he still hurting .**

**Loren: And what?**

**Nora: Well Eddie is at the bungalow. And Max wants you to go up there with him for two weeks.**

**Loren: Two weeks?!**

**Nora: Yeah think about it Lo you know you really would like to go up there with Eddie. Just think about it and tell me in an hour what your decision is okay?**

**Loren: okay**

**Nora left Loren's room. Loren decides that maybe she needs to talk to Mel made she could help her decide. So she Skype Mel luckily she was online.**

**Loren&Mel conversation**

**Loren: Hey Mel**

**Mel: Hey Lo whats up?**

**(Only true HH fans know about this part coming up.)**

**Loren: Well Max invited me to go see Eddie at there bungalow.**

**Mel: So your telling me that Max instructed you to go meet Eddie?**

**Loren: Yeah he have me the address and everything.**

**Mel: What are you waiting for? You map this bad boy online,and get your butt up there right now!**

**Loren: Uh, I-I don't know if I'm gonna go.**

**Mel: what are you talking about?**

**Loren: Well okay yes Max told me to go up there and see him, but that's one thing its different that getting and invite from Eddie. I-I don't want to come off like a stalker.**

**Mel: No you won't! A stalker would look for the address through property records, go park near his house to see if he's home and then eventually come up with an excuse to knock on the door. (Loren looks at Mel weird trying to figure out how she knows that.) Or so I've heard.**

**Loren: Anyway, um what if he opens the door and is clearly not happy to see me?**

**Mel: That's when your excuse comes in handy.**

**Loren: What excuse? That-that I just happened to be in the neighborhood so I thought I would swing by?**

**Mel: No that Max sent you. That's one of those rare cases where the truth is better than the excuse. **

**Loren: I mean, if for some reason Eddie isn't happy to see me?**

**Mel: Its you know just blame it on his dad.**

**Loren: I don't know.**

**Mel: Come on lo, you know you want to.**

**Loren: Maybe**

**Mel: Why else would you be here?**

**Loren: Maybe I thought you were gonna talk me out if it.**

**Mel: (scoffs) When have I ever try to talk you out of a good idea? You obviously just need one of my patented " get up off your butt and do it" talks.**

**Loren: It might be working.**

**Mel: It always works that's why I got it patented Duh.**

**Loren: I guess.**

**Mel: So if you do go how long will you be staying?**

**Loren: Two weeks.**

**Mel: Two weeks! You better pack the cutest clothes and bathing suits! You know what I'm coming over in an hour okay?**

**Loren: Okay**

**Mel: So your going?**

**Loren: I don't know you will find out when you get here.**

**Mel: Okay bye Lo!**

**Loren: Bye Mel!**

**End of conversation**

**Loren thoughts: Should I go to the bungalow to see Eddie? But I shouldn't after he just yelled at me for trying to check on him. Yeah but Max says he is still hurting. Maybe be I should go. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door it was Nora again.**

**Nora: Hey sweetie have you decide what you are going to do?**

**Loren: Yeah mom I decide that I'm gonna go but not for Eddie for Max so he knows that Eddie is okay. **

**Nora: Okay! So do you need help packing your bag?**

**Loren: No Mel is coming over in about an hour.**

**Nora: Okay just know that I see that you and Eddie do really care for each other so don't give up on what you guys have okay.**

**Loren:Okay well I we start packing my bag so I can leave in the morning.**

**About the 30 minutes later Mel came running though house saying mighty Mel is here to save the day! Mel opens the door and goes straight to loren's closet. **

**Loren: Mel I'm going to the beach for two weeks not Paris for a month.**

**Mel: Yeah but Loren your to the beach with Eddie Duran for two weeks! Oh I didn't know you had lingerie pj's you are so taking these!**

**Loren: No I'm not!**

**Nora:(came in suddenly) Yes you are. You are going to tease Eddie a little bit while your there that's why I told Mel to pick out the cutest bathing suits and clothes okay?**

**Loren(giggles)Okay!**

**They all eventually finished packing loren's bag. Mel left to go home before Lisa sent the swat team looking for her. And Loren and Nora went to bed for the night.**

**Eddie's Penthouse**

**Eddie thoughts: Was Loren coming because she wanted to help me because Pop said that I was hurting or she just doing this for Pop because he is worried about me. Probably the second one because she is still upset about me yelling at her. But I'll just have to prove to her that she is more than just a fling to me. She is my girl yes I said she is my girl and she will all mine by the end of this trip. I make that promise to myself.**

**Eddie leaves to go to the bungalow so he can be there before Loren.**

**Loren got early that morning so she could get to the bungalow at a reasonable time. She said goodbye to her mom and left. She finally got there she knocked when Eddie opened the door with and unexpected guest behind him glaring at her.**

**Who do you think the unexpected guest is at the bungalow with Eddie? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Where we left off...**

**When Loren saw Chloe behind Eddie in the bungalow she was shocked.**

**Eddie thoughts: Shit! How am I suppose to explain this to Loren? Did I mention that Loren looks extremely hot right now.**

**Loren thoughts: What is Chloe doing here? I thought Max said that Eddie was hurting but it sure doesn't look like it because Eddie doesn't have a shirt on.**

**Eddie sees Loren look him over and he forgot that he didn't have a shirt on.**

**Eddie thoughts: Crap I don't have a shirt on Loren probably thinks we slept together which we didn't.**

**Flashback Eddie's POV**

**I was taking a shower when the door bell rang. I thought wow Loren is early but that works for me the sooner the better. I put on some jeans but no shirt I figured Loren would love that. When I opened the door my happy mood was taken away by this one person. And that would be Chloe of course she ruins everything!**

**Chloe: Hey Babe! Don't you look nice for me. (trying to rub my chest)**

**Eddie: (pushing her hands away) What are you doing here Chloe? And don't call me babe ever again!**

**Chloe: Eddie don't act that way I know you still love me like I still love you!**

**Eddie: Chloe get it through your head I don't love you anymore I'm trying to move on and you should do the same!**

**Chloe: What?! With that valley girl from your contest?**

**Eddie: Yes and her name is Loren! Now leave before she gets here. ( Next thing the doorbell rang again)**

**Chloe: Oops you are out of time. Lets get this party started!**

**Eddie:(angry) Shut the hell up! (I opened the door and saw those beautiful hazel eyes staring at back at me then those beautiful eyes saw Chloe and right then I knew this was going to be a lot hard than I thought.)**

**Back to Present **

**Loren: Um I thought Max said you were hurting and needed me but I guess that's not the case. So nice seeing you both bye. And ran to her car.**

**Eddie: Loren wait! (as he pulled out his phone to call pops he knew he could convince Loren to come back before she got to far)**

**Eddie&Max phone conversation**

**Eddie: Pops I need to do me a huge favor!**

**Max: What do you need?**

**Eddie: Call Loren and get her come back to the bungalow.**

**Max: Why what did you do?**

**Eddie: Long story just please do it.**

**Max: Okay I'll do it right now!**

**End of conversation**

**Loren&Max Phone conversation**

**Loren: hey max what can I do for?**

**Max: Go back to the bungalow with Eddie please**

**Loren: Sorry Max he already has company.**

**Max: Who please tell me not Chloe.**

**Loren: Sorry but yes is was her so I'm going home.**

**Max: Wait please go back you know that Chloe wasn't invited.**

**Loren: Okay but only for you Max. Bye **

**Max: Thanks Loren bye!**

**Loren turned the car around and went back to the bungalow. She opened the door and saw Eddie and Chloe kissing.**

**Flashback Eddie's POV**

**Chloe: Good the little girl is gone now we can get back to what we were doing before she came.**

**Eddie: Your right before she came I was making you leave so goodbye!**

**Chloe saw Loren come to the door so she grabbed Eddie and kissed him.**

**Chloe thoughts: This will teach that little girl.**

**Present**

**Loren: Oh um I'm sorry to interrupt but Max convinced me to stay so I'll just leave you two alone and go to my room. **

**Eddie: Loren wait its not what it looks like Chloe...(Loren interrupted him)**

**Loren: No Eddie you don't have to explain. I'm just going to find my room.**

**Loren left Eddie and Chloe alone.**

**Eddie: See Chloe you ruin everything now get out of my house right now!**

**Chloe: (smiling) Fine but this wont be the last time you see me! (As she slam the door on her way out)**

**Eddie went to go find Loren in one of the rooms. He finally figured out what room Loren was in he knocked on the door and Loren answered while wearing a revealing black bathing suit. Eddie jaw dropped and he stood there for a few minutes without saying anything.**

**Eddie's thoughts: Why most she do this to me? I bet Mel convinced her to bring that. Oh god what if all her clothes are going to be like that for the next two weeks. How am I going to live like this. It will be really hard if I cant get her to forgive me.**

**Loren's thoughts: Wow Mel and my mom were right lol!**

**Loren: Um Eddie what do you need?**

**Eddie: Um sorry. ( scratching the back of his neck nervously) Can we talk about earlier?**

**Loren:No need Eddie. I will stay out of your way for the next two weeks I'm just staying because your dad asked me to. So I'm going to the beach see you later.**

**Loren left and went to the beach.**

**Eddie's thoughts: What am I going to do to get her to forgive me and officially become my girl.**

**Later that day**

**Loren eventually came back to the bungalow. She took a shower and put on a sexy pajama dress that came to mid thigh. Then she went to the kitchen to make her and Eddie dinner. When Eddie saw Loren his mouth dropped for the second time that day. Loren made dinner, gave Eddie his plate, and grabbed her plate and went to her room without a word. Eddie was going to make sure he fix things with Loren the next day.**

**Will Eddie convince Loren to forgive him and become his girl or will Loren go two straight weeks with out talking to him? **

**Not as long but I will have a longer chapter tomorrow. Make sure you leave a review I really want to know what you think of the story so far bye guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Where we left off...**

**Loren's POV**

**Loren's thoughts: I thought me and Eddie had something special , but I guess I wrong especially after Chloe being her this morning and them kissing. But I will have to talk Eddie eventually maybe tomorrow. **

**Loren goes to sleep for the night.**

**Eddie's thoughts: I really need to talk to Loren. She probably thinks something is going on between me and Chloe. But she won't talk to me. I have to do something really special for her. (As Eddie thinks of something special for Loren he falls asleep).**

**The Next Day**

**Eddie wakes up to the smell of breakfast. He puts on some sweatpants but no shirt this time either. He went to the kitchen to find Loren dressed and making a huge breakfast. Everything you could think of that is a breakfast was there.**

**Loren: Good morning Eddie.**

**Eddie: (surprised) Good morning Loren.**

**They ate breakfast. The stuff they didn't eat they put in containers for later. Loren cleaned up and went to her room before Eddie could even say anything. She changed into her workout clothes and went to take a run on the beach.**

**Eddie's POV **

**Eddie's thoughts: Where did Loren go? Maybe on the beach. When he gets to the beach he sees Loren running with headphones in her ears. I guess I'll just have to try to talk to her when she gets back from her run.**

**An hour later**

**Loren came back into the bungalow. With sweat coming down all over her body. She went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and was about to go take a shower when Eddie stopped her.**

**Eddie: Loren can we talk?**

**Loren: Uh sure Eddie whats up?**

**Eddie: We need to talk about what has happened the last couple of days.**

**Loren: Eddie I told you don't worry about it. Its in the past.**

**Eddie: No Loren I just want you to listen okay?**

**Loren nods.**

**Eddie: Okay first Chloe came here by herself and when she saw you coming back to the bungalow she pulled me into a kiss. And I didn't mean to yell at you on the phone I thought you were Chloe calling again okay?**

**Loren nodded again.**

**Eddie: (continues) And Loren I shouldn't have let you walk in your house last week. I should have fought for you. And I'm sorry that I didn't and made you feel like a rebound girl. So I wrote this song to show you how I feel when I look at you.**

_Bruno Mars (Just The Way You Are)_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair fall perfectly without her trying_

_She so beautiful _

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her, she wont believe me. _

_And its so, its so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

_When I see you face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates it but I think its so sexy_

_She so beautiful _

_And I tell her everyday _

_You know, you know I never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just they you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see you face_

_There,s not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are, yeah_

**Loren's POV**

**Loren's thoughts: I couldn't help but smile when Eddie finished singing the song. I'm feel like I want to pounce him right now.**

**Eddie's thoughts: She is smiling so that is a good sign. I am ready to pounce her because she is looking so hot right now with sweat going down her body. And is that a belly-button ring I see. I decide to speak first.**

**Eddie: So what do you think? **

**Loren didn't say anything she pulled Eddie into fierce and passionate kiss. Then she pulled back and spoke.**

**Loren: Eddie I loved it. I would continue this but I'm all hot and sweaty.**

**Eddie: Don't worry about it. Me just sitting here staring at you while you being all hot and sweaty has made me feel the same way.**

**Loren and Eddie laughed and they pulled each other into another fierce kiss. And their hands were all over each other. But loren pulled away.**

**Loren: I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back soon.**

**Eddie: You need some help? (While raising and eyebrow)**

**Loren: Very funny rockstar I might be ready but I'm going to take this one alone. (As she walks away laughing)**

**Eddie's thoughts: Did she just say that she was ready? When the time comes I have to make it special for her!**

**30 minutes later**

**Loren came downstairs wearing a white crop top and black short shorts with her hair straightened. The crop top showed off Loren's belly-button ring. Loren was satisfied when Eddie jaw dropped. He came up to her and put his arms around her waist and spoke.**

**Eddie: Now lets talk about this belly-button ring you have here.(As he touch the ring on her stomach.)**

**Loren: (smiling) What do you want to know about it Mr. Duran?**

**Eddie: Well Ms. Tate when did you get it?**

**Loren: Last week the day after we talked.**

**Eddie: (surprised) Why?**

**Loren: Because it was Mel's birthday. So as her present she wanted me to get a belly-button ring.**

**Eddie: Oh remind me the next time I see Mel to thank her twice.**

**Loren: Why twice?**

**Eddie: Because of the belly-button ring and the clothes she picked out for you to bring on the trip that makes my girl look 10 times as HOT as normal.**

**Loren: I'm your girl?**

**Eddie Only if you want to be.**

**Loren: (smiling big) I would love to be your girl!**

**They lean in and kiss each other. Things get pretty intense quickly.**

**Will Loren and Eddie take the next step in their relationship or will they wait a little longer? **


End file.
